Anjolescente
by Deanera
Summary: Um anjo que se tornou pai...ou um pai que se tornou anjo?... coisas de adolescente!
1. O Sonho

**(ponto de vista de)-Ágata-**

Eu estava correndo... era tudo muito escuro... eu só podia ver as gotas de chuva que refletiam a luz da Lua.

Olhei para o céu, ele estava estranhamente iluminado pelas estrelas... mas então porque tudo estava tão escuro?

Corri mais um pouco e então vi algo estranho, eu vi uma luz, que clichê: "correndo em direção à luz", mas não era exatamente uma luz...

Eu já estava próxima daquele "ser", sim, um ser... não era uma luz qualquer...e nem um homem comum, mais parecia um anjo, alto com asas intimidadoras, possuía um arco na mão direita e flechas presas nas costas.

Eu não podia ver seu rosto e muito menos sabia como ele era... mas mesmo assim eu o reconheci...

-Pai!-

Eu afirmei...

-Ágata...-

Ele disse com sua voz grave e imponente, mas um movimento rápido me assustou, ele agora mirava uma flecha em minha direção segurando com força seu arco dourado.

-Pai??-

A dúvida pairava na minha voz, seria possível que meu próprio pai estivesse prestes a me atacar?

-Eu sempre te amei...

Foi quando ele atirou...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Eu acordei tão assustada que cai da cama. Olhei em volta, estava no "meu" quarto.

-Só um sonho...- suspirei a mim mesma...

Olho para o relógio...

-Maldito despertador!!-

E, mais uma vez, eu chegaria atrasada na aula.

XXXXXXXXX(narrativa normal)

O Santuário estava finalmente em paz... dois anos havia se passado depois da grande guerra contra Hades. Zeus, o Pai do deuses, percebeu o sofrimento de Atena com suas perdas e a presenteou com a vida de seus cavaleiros mortos em batalha , assim ele se tornou grande freqüentador do Santuário de Atena. Com a presença do Pai dos Deuses a Terra vivia um momento de nostalgia, finalmente os cavaleiros podiam aproveitar dos prazeres da vida sem preocupações.

**Continua...**

_**É pessoas mais uma fic... e essa promete ser Cuti Cuti **_

_**vcs sabem q o 1º cap é curtinhu... mas depois pega no tranco...**_

_**bom galera... não deixem de acompanhar... mtas supresas... xD**_

_**e advinha quem é esse anjinhuuu??**_

_**creditos a Bih q agora é minha beta... Beju Bih amo tu \o/**_


	2. O Acidente

**-Ágata-**

Droga, pra variar, vou chegar atrasada. Maldito sonho! Não, maldito despertador! Ahh maldito TUDO!

Hoje estou de mal humor. Entro na sala e o Sr. Lee me olha com cara feia ( mais), odeio Física, droga, por que meu nome tinha que ser um dos primeiros da chamada?!

-Ágata Graco-

-Presente! Desculpe pelo atraso Sr. Lee é que eu...- Eu ia logo inventando uma desculpa.

-Sente-se!- ele disse curto e grosso .

-Ok- foi só o que consegui responder.

- Atrasada de novo- eu ouvi me cochicharem

-Não enche Joseph!- cumprimento minha amiga educadamente...

É, não foi nenhum erro, é minha AMIGA mesmo. Não que ela tenha nome de homem(não o primeiro pelo menos), mas é só um costume que pegou.

-Josie Joseph-

-Presente-

É esse aí o nome dela, mas nunca a chamamos de Josie, ela não liga, mas nem todo mundo encara bem a maneira de a chamarmos pelo sobrenome (sua mãe por exemplo), isso porque a Josie não é muito feminina então normalmente vira simplesmente "Jos", é um diminutivo tanto de Josie quanto de Joseph.

-O que foi hoje?-meu amigo pergunta

-Nada... só não acordei no horário.

-É a terceira vez essa semana- Jos e seus comentários desnecessários ¬¬.

- O que anda fazendo de noite Graco?? - Já esse foi malicioso, claro veio do Saito.

-Rafael Saito- esse é meu amigo...

-Presente-

Ahh é! Esqueci de dizer, todos nós nos chamamos assim, pelo sobrenome. Joseph, Saito e Graco, só mais uma coisa que nos faz diferente da maioria.

Fala serio, você não encontra muita diversidade num colégio japonês, e como eu sou grega, sou a única pessoa morena de pele nesse universo de pessoas amarelas, eu nem sou tão morena mas comparado com a tonalidade normal daqui pode se dizer que sou única...

Assim como a Jos é a única loira (natural) e o Saito o único mestiço( você não encontra muitos).

O Saito e sua mãe são brasileiros ( daí seu primeiro nome, Rafael) mas seu pai nasceu no japão, e mesmo morando no Brasil, mandou o filho de intercambio pra cá. O Saito faz muito intercambio, ele me disse que mudava de pais praticamente todo ano, felizmente ele já esta a dois no Japão.

Já a Jos é australiana, ela vive com a mãe que é figurinista (e moda no Japão é o que não falta). Ela é apaixonada pelas tendencias daqui e trabalha pra uma banda famosíssima por isso vive viajando, mas como a banda é local ela não pensa em mudar de país.

A Jos também não conheceu o pai, isso é uma das coisas que temos em comum. Foras os gostos afins eu também passo a maior parte do tempo sozinha.

Bom, não exatamente sozinha, fico com meu gato,( XD) o Kuroneko, já que meu tutor também viaja muito.

Ele é presidente de uma companhia de aviação. Seu nome é Marco Sila ( grego também). Ele é muito ocupado...e rico. Uma de suas casas é no Japão e .. cof cof.. é a minha.

Deve estar se perguntando como ele me conheceu afinal. É muito simples, ele e minha mãe eram noivos...

Eu me lembro o dia em que se conheceram, foi á dois anos, no aeroporto, minha mãe estava decidida a voltar para a Grécia mas por causa de um eclipse**(D: hehe Hades?!)** sem explicação nenhuma os aviões aviam parado.

Então eles conversaram.. e quando o eclipse acabou me pareciam mais felizes, os dois ( aliviados pra ser mais sincera) e minha mãe desistiu de viajar.

Depois de uns três meses já estavam noivos... foi muito rápido, eu não concordava com aquilo e fiz minha parte como adolescente mimada mostrando claramente que não estava aberta a um novo membro na família.

Por esse motivo eu e minha mãe passamos a brigar com freqüência. Claro! Ela sempre me dizia como meu pai era bom e como ele havia sido um anjo, me dizia que nunca ia deixar de ama-lo e assim do nada ela já estava noiva?!

Cheguei a conclusão de que ela só me dizia aquelas coisas para eu não me sentir mal, pra não dizer realmente o tipo de homem que meu pai deveria ser... e que em vez de morto ele apenas me abandonou.

Era um dia como qualquer outro e eu estava discutindo com minha mãe (mais uma vez). Ela tinha que ir ver o vestido e eu estava tentando convence-la de isso era loucura.

Estava nervosa., eu realmente não queria ver minha mãe se casar com um (praticamente) desconhecido e acabei falando coisas que não devia... eu disse " Não pode casar assim... e se ele te enganar e for uma canalha como o meu pai?!" Naquele momento ela simplesmente parou, olhou nos meus olhos e disse " Nunca mais repita isso".

Então percebi que eu a tinha deixado irritada.

Ela saiu sem se despedir e batendo a porta... e depois de 3h eu recebi uma ligação de Marco dizendo que ela havia sofrido um acidente de carro e que estava internada no melhor hospital de Tokyo.

A culpa me dominou completamente.

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... suas ultimas palavras. Ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos e depositou uma faixa vermelha na minha mãe segurando forte. " Sempre que ver esta faixa... lembre-se que nos a amamos muito..." sua voz era baixa e fraca "Eu e seu pai... sempre vamos te amar."

Então o fim...

Minha mãe morreu a um ano e meio... Marco conseguiu minha guarda e agora é meu "padrasto". Eu não sou muito intima dele, mas o trato como um amigo. Afinal ele me ajudo muito.

Esta pra completar dois anos da morte da minha mãe, e ultimamente tenho tido sonhos estranhos... Sonhos, no plural não, é sempre o mesmo sonho. Um sonho onde incrivelmente eu reconheço meu pai. Me pergunto se estou ficando louca.

Guardo aquela faixa ate hoje com a minha vida.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Três aulas depois e o sinal finalmente bate para o intervalo... Ahh liberdade! Sentamos eu e meus amigos afastados como sempre.

- Hmm olha quem esta ai??- recebo uma leve cotovelada de Jos... E então eu o vejo... e meu mal humor parece dispersar.

-Graco?... Gracooo??-

-...- fico entretida demais para escutar alguma palavra dos meus amigos

- Ahh Jos você não pode avisar isso pra ela.. ela entra em transe toda vez que ve o Amamya.

- E qual garota não ficaria... ele é lindo...-

- Não sei o que vocês vêem nele...

- É claro que não você é um garoto-

- Olha ela acordo... incrível!! -

- Aii deixa de ser ciumento Saito...-

- Eu não estou com ciumes de você Jos... só acho que ele é um cara comum com qual quer outro..-

- Eu não disse que estava com ciumes de mim! Se a carapuça serviu...- ééé... a Jos é muito observadora... mas por incrível que pareça ela ainda não percebeu que o Saito sempre gostou dela.

-Que seja...!- e o Saito envergonhado fica sem resposta...

Isso é serio... eu nunca conheci um garoto tão apaixonado como Saito... ele gosta da Jos a quase dois anos... e sempre foi tímido demais pra arriscar .

Já eu gosto do mesmo a um ano... ele é simplesmente lindo. Cabelos azuis repicados, olhos da mesma cor num tom mais claro, corpo bem definido e uma cicatriz na testa que é um charme.

Alem de ter a personalidade forte e um jeitão de "ninguém me domina" que é o máximo.

Seu nome... Ikki Amamya.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Pessoas desculpe a eternidade q eu demorei.. mas é q bom.. aconteceram muitas coisas.. alem de provas e trabalhos...**_

_**e tbm um momento de desanimo( problemas sentimentais)... mas eu já estou de volta... Não se preocupem...**_

_**espero q estejam gostando dessa fic...**_

_**Um Beijo AMORESS principalmente pra a Lysley Amanda2, graziele, Bih e Carol Coldibele q estão sempre ai **_

_**Ahh isso aqui..**_ **( D: bla bla bla) _quer dizer q eu estou falando XD_**


End file.
